Adventures in Chibisitting
by Fire Gemron
Summary: (Advent Children characteres) Lina and Vivi come across some unexpected gifts at a local store, two little chibis. The girls have to take care of the chibis and just how many people have them? Have you ever seen two chibis fight? it's pretty funny
1. Default Chapter

Just some random idea that popped into my head one day. Don't kill me for starting something new and leaving my other stories, I am sorry, okay? I can't help it, my brain just tells me to type things, so I do. U The beginning is a little creepy, but it gets better, I promise.

I own nothing, except Lina. Vivi is property of her respective owner.

Chapter 1

It was a cool June day. Lina wandered silently around the streets of the city. She had only a few days until her best friend, Vivi's, birthday, and she had to find the perfect present. Lina frowned, hitched her purse higher on her shoulder, and walked some more. She stopped suddenly, observing the entrance to the Chinatown area. This was San Francisco, a city Lina knew well, despite the fact that she was only 18-years-old. She decided that the oriental shops would be a good place to search, and joined a crowd headed into the district.

Lina and Vivi lived in an apartment in Palo Alto, a little town about an hour outside of San Francisco. Lina attended an arts institution in the city, while Vivi went to a nearby private high school. It was Lina's aunt that let them live in their own little apartment, with the permission of Vivi's parents.

Lina strolled in, around, and out of shops for about an hour until something caught her eye. She walked down a small, secluded alleyway, and stopped, looking up at a hanging sign. It read 'Mystreyo's gifts' in big, bold letters. Underneath, it read 'A gift for anyone and everyone'. Lina tilted her head to one side, frowning slightly.

"Couldn't hurt," she muttered, before stepping up to the door and pushing it in.

Somewhere, a bell rang softly and Lina walked inside. The shop was dimly lit. The blonde haired girl walked in, examining a stand to her left. It held odd things, a dragon carved of strange wood, a necklace with a sun amulet on it, a small stone gargoyle. Lina let her fingers drift over the necklace before a stand of books caught her eye. She glanced at some of them, not recognizing any of the titles. Hidden behind the bookcase was a glass counter, with a cash register on it. Lina walked over, looking around for anyone who worked there. There was no one.

"Hello?" Lina called, leaning slightly on the counter.

"Hello." Lina gasped, jumping and spin around to face a doorway she had not seen. A young man stood in the doorway. He was very pale, with long, layered silvery hair, and dark blue eyes. Lina frowned at his appearance. "Can I...help you?" he asked casually - too casually for someone working in THIS shady place - and walked over to the counter. He slipped behind it and leaned on the glass, giving the girl a smiled that seemed to say 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'.

"Uh, I was looking for something for my friend's birthday...but I don't think you'd have anything, so..." Lina said softly, turning to the main door.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Excuse me?" Lina asked.

"Her name," the man repeated patiently, resting his chin on his hand.

"Vivian," Lina said suspiciously.

"And yours?"

"Lina," the girl said. "Are you Mr. Mystreyo?"

"Nope, I'm just a worker," the man smiled cheekily.

"I think I'm going to...go."

"Really?" the man pouted. "Because I think we may have something you'll be interested in."

"Interested in?" Lina repeated, turning back to him.

He grinned at her. "Yep, they've been waiting just for you, Miss Lina."

"They?" The girl was very confused by now, and more than a little creeped out.

"Stay here, I'll go get them." The man gave her that mysterious smug smile again, then disappeared through a door to the left of the counter. Lina considered making a break for it, but her curiosity got the better of her. She moved back over to the counter, never taking her eyes off the door.

After a few minutes, the white haired young man came back, carrying two small boxes. He set them on the counter, opened the lid and pulled the contents out of the first. On the countertop, he set a small figurine - or what Lina THOUGHT was a figurine. It had shoulder-length silver hair, pale skin, and wide green eyes. It was the most adorable little chibi figure Lina had ever seen. Then, the little figure blinked and looked up at her.

Lina's eyes widened and she leaned down to look at the little thing. "It's alive!" she breathed. The little thing seemed to grow tired of her staring and walked over to the other box, tugging on the side of it.

"Yes," the store-worker said. "They are, in effect, mini humans. They can walk, talk, think, and do anything we can. I believe you recognize him, Miss Lina."

"It-It's Kadaj, from the new Final Fantasy 7 movie," Lina whispered.

At the name Kadaj, the little thing looked up at her, he had been busy trying to open the other box, but was too small to manage it.

"Precisely," the worker said. He picked up the second box and Kadaj fell to the countertop. (The little one picked himself up and glared darkly at the worker.) The worker handed the other box to Lina. "This one is yours."

The girl frowned confused, but took the box, pulling off the lid. Sitting at the bottom of the box was a little person with long silver hair, and the same skin and eyes as Kadaj. He looked up as the lid was taken away, and his bored/dreamy eyes settled on Lina's.

"Yazoo," she whispered. "How is this possible? And what did you mean they've been waiting for me?"

"Ah, only one of them is waiting for you, the other is waiting for your friend. And I don't know how, all I know is that I was told to give them to a Miss Lina and a Miss Vivian. Here, take this, too." He handed her a folded piece of paper.

Totally creeped out, confused and shocked, Lina took it. "Uh, how much do I owe you?" she asked dumbly.

The man smiled. "Don't worry about it, just take good care of them."

Lina nodded silently, slipped the paper into her purse, then stopped, trying to figure out the best way to get the two little guys home. She decided to keep them in their boxes, at least until she got them home.

Lina made her way back out onto the well-lit streets of Chinatown, and, from there, to where she had left her car. Silently she got inside and set her purse down on the seat. She could hear muffled yelling inside, and pulled it open. It seemed Kadaj was yelling at Yazoo about something Lina couldn't even begin to guess. She saw the paper that the shop worker had given her and pulled it out, unfolding it.

It read:

**How to care for you Chibi**

Lina would have stopped reading and laughed right there if she didn't have two chibis currently fighting in her purse.

**Chibis are like humans and have their own personal tastes. The most important staple for their care is love. The owner must be able to love and understand their chibi in order for it to thrive. Also, a chibi must be fed, clothed and sheltered, as a human must. In addition, depending on the chibi's origin, it may be more or less compatable with other chibis from their world. Treat your chibi as you would have them treat you, and you will be able to build a lasting friendship.**

Lina stopped and raised one hand to her forehead. "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?" Frowning, she began to read again.

**Knowledge about Chibis**

**Chibis choose their own masters. It is not uncommon for a chibi to be found on the street or in a shady shop, requesting a certain person by name. When a chibi is chosen to come from their world to ours, they are given the name of the person they are to find, and will do anything to find this person.**

"That explains something," Lina said softly.

**History of the Chibis**

**Chibis are the people of other worlds who, in death, have been given the chance at life again in another world as a chibi, a small, cute creature. They are aware of their past lives, and that will greatly influence a chibis personality. This can also influence their behaviors toward other chibis. **

**There have been some cases where chibis have chosen to become real people for a 'trial'. If the chibi and the owner pass these trials, the chibi can be human again forever. Very few chibis actually choose to try the trials, because they risk endangering themselves and their owners. There is only one case of a chibi actually succeeding, because of the love the owner and the chibi shared. No one knows what the trials are. **

Lina's eyes were practically bugging out by this point. It was a little much to take in at one time. Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath. "They're just like normal people...just smaller...and cuter... OMG! What have I gotten into?" She glanced at the page again, seeing a small blurb at the bottom.

**Congratulations on obtaining a chibi. We trust that you will treat him or her well and that you will grow to care greatly about your new friend. Chibis are a great responsibility, and we hope that you will respect and care for them. Best of luck.**

At the bottom there was a signature that Lina could not make out. She was also getting a headache from Kadaj's yelling - now about getting out of his box. "Alright, alright, we're going, hush up."

* * *

Lina walked up the stairs of the apartment, conscious of the talking inside her purse, even if she couldn't make it out. She stopped outside the door to their place and pushed the door open.

"Vivi, I'm home," she called.

"Heya, out shopping?" Vivi asked, poking her head in from the dining room. She had a sly grin on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Viv, come in here, I've got something I need to show you..." Lina said.

Vivi frowned, but came in anyway, flopping down into a living room chair. Lina took a deep breath and pulled the two boxes and the paper from her purse. She handed the paper to Vivi, who read it, looking confused. Next, Lina found the box Kadaj was in (he'd fallen silent when they had entered the apartment) and handed it to her friend.

"This one is yours," Lina said quietly.

Vivi opened the box, her eyes widening. "Ohmygod."

Lina had already pulled Yazoo from his box and set him down on the coffee table. Vivi put Kadaj there too, and Lina began to tell her everything that had happened that day.

During the story, Kadaj and Yazoo were trying to explore, looking for a way down from the table. Yazoo had climbed up onto a stack of magazines, looking down at the pictures, while Kadaj was busy trying to climb into a coffee mug. Vivi noticed and picked him up before he could burn himself, setting him on the magazines with his brother.

"That's...crazy...and creepy," Vivi said to Lina.

"Yeah, and what are we going to do about them?" Lina asked.

"Keep them, of course," the other girl said. "Where else are they going to go? And look at them, they're adorable!"

At that, both of the chibis looked up, blinking. Lina laughed at the totally blank look on Yazoo's face. "Yeah, they are kinda cute," Lina said.

"It's settled, then," Vivi said. "They're ours!"

Kadaj glanced at his brother. "Why do I feel suddenly afraid?" he asked. Yazoo smiled faintly.

End of chapter one. What do you guys think of it? Please R&R, and lemme know, okay? Thankies! Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part. I own nothing, except Lina. Vivi owns herself.

Chapter Two

The shrill drone of the alarm clock rent the air. Kadaj pried on green eye open from where he was sleeping (he was sleeping on a pillow by the window) and glared at his owner. Vivi showed no sign of getting up. Sighing, the little chibi got up and climbed down from the windowsill carefully. Walking across the small bedroom, he stopped in front of the dresser that the alarm clock sat on. He looked up. Way up. The alarm clock was still in his ears, and he made up his mind. He grabbed the front of a drawer and pulled himself up.

"The climb was perilous, one false move and he was done for. After a long, dangerous trial, he is finally nearing the end."

Vivi turned off the alarm and picked up Kadaj by the back of his shirt. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

He'd gotten almost all the way to the top, and now was sulking. "You have to ruin all my fun, don't you?"

"Yes, now c'mon, let's go eat before school."

She put Kadaj on her shoulder and set off for the kitchen. Lina was already up and sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. Yazoo was sitting on the table beside her, munching silently on a small piece of a muffin. Vivi put Kadaj down next to his brother, and got a glass of water, setting it on the table. She then went to get a muffin for herself. Lina, not being a morning person, neither spoke nor seemed to notice the two new additions to the table.

It had been almost two days since Kadaj and Yazoo had come to live there, and the girls were gradually getting used to it.

"Today's the last day of school," Vivi called across the kitchen.

"Yeah," Lina replied dully.

Kadaj was busy examining the glass of water Vivi had set down. He scrambled up and leaned over the edge of the glass. Yazoo watched him silently, taking another bite of his little muffin-bit. Kadaj leaned too far and fell headfirst into the water with a startled gasp. He sunk to the bottom and looked out the clear glass at his brother. Yazoo rolled his eyes and stood up. Carefully, the older chibi climbed up the glass as Kadaj swam to the surface. Yazoo held out his had to pull his brother out. A devilish grin crossed Kadaj's face and he grabbed Yazoo's hand, pulling hard. The other chibis eye's widened as he fell into the glass too. He surfaced, sputtering and swearing, before dunking Kadaj under the water.

Yazoo's yelling caught the attention of both girls. Vivi walked back over to the table. "Kadaj! Yazoo! What are you two doing in there!"

Kadaj surfaced again and glared at his brother, before giving Vivi an innocent smile. "It was an accident."

"You pulled me in!" Yazoo accused, splashing Kadaj.

Vivi sighed heavily as the two began to fight, splashing each other, before fishing Kadaj out of the water. "You're soaked."

"Good thing they've got extra clothes in those boxes they came in," Lina giggled. She pulled out Yazoo and stood up.

"At least someone finds this funny," Vivi sighed.

As Lina walked past, carrying Yazoo in her hands, the older chibi said to his brother, "I'll get you back for this, Kadaj."

Kadaj looked at him, blinking innocently.

"I'm sooo gonna be late!" Vivi whined, heading back to her room to get Kadaj's extra clothes.

* * *

Sitting in her English class, Vivi boredly tapped her pencil against the desk. Her backpack sat on the floor beside her desk. Unbeknownst to her, Kadaj poked his head out of the pack. Fighting, he pulled his shoulders and arms out and looked around. All he could really see was a lot of feet. How many people were in this room? Looking around, Kadaj suddenly got an idea. An evil smile spread across his face as he hauled himself out of the backpack. He carefully climbed down and headed to the desk next to Vivi's, glancing around slyly to make sure no one saw him.

He stopped next to the feet under the desk and cringed. They smelled. Definitely a guy, he thought. Frowning, he untied both of the shoelaces, then retied them together. Grinning, he snuck to the desk behind the first guy, repeating the process of untying and retying.

It took Kadaj almost the rest of the class (about an hour) to make his way around the entire room, untying shoelaces and retying them together. There were a few people he couldn't get, because they didn't have shoes with ties, but he shrugged it off and headed back to Vivi's desk. He ducked inside the book bag just as the bell was ringing. Everyone in the class stood up...and promptly fell on their faces, except for Vivi and a few others. Kadaj peeked out of his hiding place and snickered. Vivi looked around, her eyes wide. A snort of laughter escaped her when she realized who must have done it.

Vivi made a hasty retreat out of the class.

* * *

Lina had now classes that day, so she and Yazoo were at home. Lina was working on the computer in her room, while Yazoo was off setting up Operation: revenge.

The longhaired chibi stood on the kitchen counter. In front of him was a rather large bowl of orange jello. He was having some difficulty stirring with the large wooden spoon he held. It was bigger than he was! He finally got it stirred and paused to look at the directions on the package. It had to go in the refrigerator now. Yazoo stopped and looked behind him at the fridge. He blinked, and frowned, almost pouting.

"Lina!" he whined.

The girl appeared in the doorway. "Yazoo? So, this is where you got to. What's up?"

He stepped back and pointed to the bowl. "Will you put this in the refrigerator?"

"Okay, but why are you making jello?"

Yazoo grinned. "It's for Kadaj."

Lina just blinked and shook her head, "Whatever." She picked up the bowl and put it in the fridge. As she walked away, Yazoo's grin turned evil.

The jello was ready in a few hours. With a little help from Lina, Yazoo put the jello into a plastic, zipper bag and closed it. He then drug the bag to Vivi and Kadaj's room. He stopped at the doorway, looking around. He spotted the pillow on the windowsill, with a small blanket draped over it. He grinned evilly. The pillow was exactly the right size.

Yazoo drug the bag of jello over to the windowsill and stopped. The first real problem of the plan now presented itself. How the heck was he going to get the bag of jello up there? He frowned and glanced around the room. The only thing really that he could use was the bed. He walked over to the bed and picked up the bag more, beginning to swing it. When he had swung it for a while, he let go, and the bag sailed up and landed on the bed. That devious smile flickered across his features again, as he began to climb up himself.

Once again, with the bag in tow, Yazoo made his way towards the sill. The edge of it was right next to the bed. He carefully climbed up onto it, and pulled the bag behind him. Balancing cautiously, he grinned, and carefully cut the bag open with a sharpened pencil.

* * *

Vivi took Kadaj to their room after school and set him down on the windowsill. Bored and tired, the little chibi wandered over to his makeshift bed, and, without pulling off the blanket, threw himself on it...

...immediately sinking through the blanket and into a pile of orange goo.

"YAZOO!"

From his place on Lina's computer desk, Yazoo snickered softly.

End chapter two

I hope you liked this chapter, the story's gonna be a little more humor from here on out. R&R. Thanks


End file.
